narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nintai
Nintai (忍耐,Nintai) was the Naruto Legends Fanfiction's Asura reincation and Konohagakure's (十火影, Juu Hokage ;Literally meaning "Tenth Fire Shadow"). He was famous in life as the Unrivaled Smart Shinobi (無類の忍び, Murui no Shinobi) for his unmatched ninja prowess and founding of the Eighteen levels of shape transformation. Despite that, Nintai only wanted peace, and to that end founded new order in the shinobi world with his partner Uzmi Uchiha. Although he was not able to achieve peace during his lifetime, his legacy would live on, continuing to shape the Shinobi World for decades after his death. Background Born to the Legendary 8th Hokage, Arashi The Blade and Kurama's 4th jinchūriki, Mai. Nintai was the student of the 9th Hokage Kuro Hatake along with his long time partner Uzmi Uchiha. In childhood Nintai was the first shinobi to ever become an anbu at the age of 8 without any skill in nature transformation. In his teen years he would become the Jounin Commander of Konoha, during this time he founded the Eighteen Levels of Shape Transformation building off the fourth’s research. Sometime during the 6th Shinobi World War against Sunagakure and Kumogakure, Nintai studied and mastered senjutsu becoming an sage. After the death of the 9th he was appointed the 10th hokage on the bounds of his fame and connection to the former hokage. During his time as hokage he sought to prevent a 7th Shinobi World War by calling forth an Kage Summit meeting and offering Kumoagakure , Kurama’s Jinchuriki Kenji. The peace that was created only lasted until Kumo lost its control over the eight tails and Uzmi Uchiha who was the head of anbu for konoha sought to capture it to make up for what he thought was a bad decision on Nintai’s part. After the 7th Shinobi Word War was started conflict between Nintai and the 8th Raikage rose into a battle that would end in the destruction of the eight tails and death of the 8th Raikage,Uzmi would contribute to the fuel by destroying the entire Kumogakure. Eventually another five kage summit would be held and the other nations no longer considered the land of lightning a great nation with their kage dead and all the shinobi either weakened or killed. Even Though the previous actions caused Konoha to be respected and feared even more Nintai disagreed with Uzmi’s methods which would lead to a battle between the two ending with Nintai’s Victory. Nintai would later be forced to face off with an Rinnegan powered Uzmi and Ten Tails Jinchuriki Kenji. Nintai would help prevent the two from achieving their goal of world domination under Uzmi’s rule but would die in the process. Personality Nintai was a kind and caring person with a deep sense of loyalty, great charisma, and skill in negotiation. He saw the people of not just Konoha but the entire shinobi world as a part of his own family, and his legacy took a firm root in the World. He was also shown to be a very wise and insightful man, as he passed on great teachings to Zumi Uchiha.He believed in the will of fire as he was willing to put his life on the line for his village to set an example for all others. Abilities Nintai is reputed as the most unrivaled shinobi of his era, greatly respected by the shinobi world.” His prowess was such that Zumi Uchiha claimed that he was on pair with the likes of First Hokage, Hashirama Senju, and Seventh Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki respectively. Even Uzmi Uchiha openly admitted his inferiority to the Hokage something that dated even back to their childhood and was happy to know his son would be under Nintai’s teaching. A testament to his power was that he was able to defeat Uzumi after he had achieved the Rinnegan for a second time.With his overwhelming power, was able to subdue the other Kage and openly gave away power like Kurama to other villages with the ideal he made konoha the strongest village just being in it. Chakra Even for a normal shinobi, Nintai possessed an especially strong life force and physical energy that exceeded Naruto and Hashirama. Part of this potent nature stemmed from inheriting Asura's chakra. Seemingly stemming from this, Nintai also had considerable regenerative powers, able to quickly mend most injuries to his being with no residual affects, an ability to which Hashirama’s ability has been compared by Konoha’s Council. His stamina was also noteworthy, able to fight Uzmi and Kenji for eight days non-stop until only he was left standing between the three. Ninjutsu Shape Transformation Nintai was arguably most famous for his unique Shape Transformation techniques, as he used shape transformation to sub for nature transformation. Using Yang Release with the 18 levels of shape transformation he could create great sized techniques and manipulate them to diverse shapes and battle uses at will and in an instant, he could shape the entire battlefield for his own uses. Even those who used this power through their own means, such as his student Zumi Uchiha and Minato Namikaze, have stated that their use of Shape Transformation was much weaker in terms of raw power. Nintai was shown to be able to form techniques without hand seals. Nature Transformation Nintai was able to become like his teacher in being in the group of shinobi to master all five basice natures and yang release. Even though famous for his legendary shape transformation he was able to utilize each nature efficiently almost against any foe. His mastery was on a level that he could overpower other kage level techniques with the same element, one of the main reasons he was the strongest kage of his era. Nintai nature affinity was earth release which he proved to be the best in creating the Mole God Technique, a alternative version of the hiding like a mole technique. Sensory Perception Nintai was also a very gifted sensor ninja since childhood. By simply touching the ground with his finger, he could detect the presence and number of enemy shinobi. His sensory skills were so refined and accurate that he could distinguish between different chakra signatures by clan much like Second and Fourth Hokages. He could use his abilities, along with his tracking skills, in order to follow a target undetected and likewise still sense the chakra of others, even when his ability to mould chakra is impaired. Physical Prowess Hailed as the fastest known shinobi of his era. His renowned speed was often compared to the fastest shinobis in history, such as Minato Namikaze or 10th Mizukage, with the Mizukage admitting that, even with his ultimate body flicker technique enhancing his already formidable speed and reflexes, he was still outmatched by Nintai. His immense raw strength was compared to Sakura Haruno or Tsunade, with which he was able to crush mountains with a single hand. An opponent struck by his attacks could suffer damage as broken bones or death. Kenjutsu Nintai was well versed in sword combat out pacing mastery swordsmen such as the 10th mizukage known for his use of the samehada and immense speed. Senjutsu Nintai's chakra reserves were immense; great enough that he could train in the art of senjutsu and master its highest level: Sage Mode, a feat he could perform near instantaneously. In this mode, he gains three blue diamonds markings in the middle of his forehead. Sage Mode greatly increased the strength and scale of Nintai's techniques. A testament to this, was the assumption he was the revived Naruto Uzumaki or Sage of Six Paths when he used the power to face off against Uzmi Uchiha and Kenji. Intelligence Nintai showed a keen and perceptive mind in battle. Even while pressured by multiple opponents, he could quickly access the situation and use the proper counter-measure for it Other Skills During his lifetime Nintai had accumulated a vast knowledge of skills. Nintai had a mastery of all forms of shinobi combat, his own personal arsenal of original and ingenious techniques, as well as having mastered thousands of techniques in general. Likewise, he is reputed, like the Third Hokage, for having advanced knowledge and skill in all techniques to ever exist within Konoha. According to Uzmi Uchiha, his fighting style was on an entirely different level than what is seen in normal battle. His knowledge could even immediately discern which technique a person intends to use after observing the hand seals or movements they make. Trivia * Nintai was originally supposed to be named nate , a more modern version of Hashirama. * Along with Minato, Hiruzen, Tsunade, and Tobirama, Nintai is one of the hokages not known for a kekkei genkai. * even though not listed in his abilities he may have been able to use yin release because of his skill in genjutsu. Quotes *(to Zumi)" The will of fire and the will of the village are the same force." *(to Uzmi Uchiha)" I am the center piece of the village and thier will gives me my power and strength, I am the Hokage!" *(to four kage)" In the past we have waged war for our countries but we also have learned to unit, once for lord hashirama and once for Lord Naruto. Let us do it once more." Category:FINAL Category:Male Category:Konohagakure Category:Original Character